In a conventional device-to device (D2D) system, sometimes referred to as a peer-to-peer system, there is significant control overhead incurred for a link to contend for resources. Frequently, a device seeking a resource will have to repeatedly contend for or request a resource during each contention or resource reservation interval preceding a traffic transmission period in which a resource is sought to be used. It would be desirable if methods and/or apparatus for requesting and/or reserving resources could be developed which could reduce signaling overhead without resulting in significant underutilization of resources.